Quick Adventures
by chairbuck12
Summary: Scenes to hold me, and hopefully readers, over until Season Two. No plot. SPOILERS.
1. Preschool

**Authors Note: These are just tiny little stories to hold me, and hopefully readers, over until season two. No plot, rating K+ for swearing and sexual scenes in later chapters. But for right now, fluffy and adorable Puck/Quinn is coming your way.**

**For this particular piece...well, I never knew how hard it is to write five year olds until you actually do it! o_0 It's hard, making sure they don't sound to old...etc...**

**Review!**

* * *

_Title: I'm Tired (nonoriginal title I know)  
Characters: Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Finn  
Rating: definently K..basically G, lol...  
Length: 675_

* * *

Quinn was tired. She always got tired at this time, 11:30, and it made Quinn cranky because nap time wasn't for another hour. She'd go off into a corner, with a couple of toys surrounding her like a fortress, and glare at the kids screaming and throwing blocks across the room. There was Finn, this annoying boy who always screamed like a girl and liked to through blocks particularly hard. He had hit her once, but she had pushed him down during recess and told him that he sucked. She had gotten put in time out, but seeing his little face twist with hurt was worth it. A little.

Then there was Rachel, this obnoxious girl who sang _all the time_. During recess, during reading time, and even during _nap time_. She'd sing these weird songs about flying dolphins and about expressing yourself, and she always talked about her two dads all the time which was confusing to Quinn. Her mommy had told her that Rachel had a mother, but how could Rachel have a mommy when she had two dads? Quinn wasn't allowed to talk to her anyway; she had overheard her daddy talking to her mommy about how Quinn wasn't allowed to socialize with 'people like that', whatever that means, but Quinn liked to throw blocks at Rachel after nap time as payback for singing all through nap time with an annoying screeching voice that made her sound like a dying whale. Noah's words, not hers.

Noah was one of the only friends she had at the daycare actually. His hair was weird, and he liked to push Quinn down most of the time, but he was funny, and always pushed other kids out of the way so Quinn could get her food first during snack time. But she was glaring at him today to, because he and Finn, who for some weird reason were best friends, were throwing blocks at each other. And laughing, loudly, which made Quinn angrier and crankier by the second. She _was_ really tired; she had stayed up late last night to watch Sleeping Beauty with Daddy, and hadn't gotten to bed until 9:00, which was very late, Daddy said, for a five year old. Noah had told her earlier that nine o'clock wasn't late at all, and Quinn had dumped paint on his head and had gotten time out _again_. She didn't understand why the teacher always picked on her.

Anyways, the two boys were getting louder and louder and Quinn's grasp on the toys in front of her was getting firmer and firmer, until the teddy bear's head she was holding looked twice its usual size and distorted, and ugly looking. And then she heard Rachel singing, some annoying tune about magical leaves, and the little girl snapped.

She threw her toys behind her, each one smacking the wall with a small thud, and then walked up to Rachel. She looked at the girl for a long moment, and then pushed her. Rachel stumbled back, tears automatically forming in the little girls eyes, but Quinn paid them no attention. She had already walked over to Finn and Noah, and pushed both of the boys away from each other. The room had suddenly gone very silent, little kids mouths opened slightly as the pretty angel girl with the golden hair and green eyes started talking.

"You guys need to stop," she said, her voice honey sweet but still holding a trace of anger. "You're too loud and distracting….and, and, I really wanna take a nap," she said, stomping her foot angrily. "And all you guys are being stupid and Rachel sings too loud, and I'm _tired_," the five year old concluded.

The two boys, Finn and Noah, looked at her; each of the boys eyes the size of saucers.

"I didn't know angels yell," Finn whispered to Noah quietly as the little girl stomped away.

Noah, rolled his little six year old eyes, "If she's an angel than my mommy has this whole Christian thing all wrong,"


	2. Kindergarten pt 1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad I made you guys laugh! *my life's mission***

**This story now has a PLOT. Basically it will be a bunch of one-shots spanning from preschool to senior year (and maybe even beyond if I get enough positive feedback!)**

**I'm open to ANY suggestions. What should Puck and Quinn do next? Go swimming, play some pranks, pick on Finn? I don't know yet, so plot suggestions are welcome!**

**I'll try to add some more of the Glee cast in later chapters!**

**And to clarify: In my story, Puck's mom decided to wait a year before he went to kindergarten. So in the last chapter when he was six, it was because his mom decided to put him in school a year late.**

**REVIEW! :):)**

* * *

Quinn was sixth when she lost her first tooth.

She was over at Finn's house, on a play date. (It wasn't really Quinn's idea, her mom coordinated play dates every Wednesday with people from her class so her mom and dad could go to church.)

She still didn't like Finn. He had grown taller than her, and liked to point that out at every possible moment. He also took to pushing her now, learning that bad habit from Noah. Finn's mom scolded him constantly about it, but Quinn always got her revenge somehow. The week before, she had put worms in Finn's bed, and two weeks before that she had painted his favorite t-shirt red.

Right now, they were playing with cars. Or Finn was, making loud beeping noises and pushing around a red car on the kitchens tiled floor. Quinn, on the other hand, was agitated. It wasn't Finn's fault, (it actually was because he was being extremely loud and annoying), it's just she couldn't enjoy playing cars when her tooth was acting all funny.

It was wiggling, and was being weird, and it _hurt_. She had asked Finn's mom why her tooth was acting all funny, (she never used the term 'mommy' or 'daddy' anymore, that was so kindergarten) and Finn's mom had said it was loose. And then Quinn had started crying, because she didn't want to lose her teeth, and become toothless and ugly looking. It took two ice cream sandwiches to calm Quinn down before Finn's mom could explain that loosing teeth was a _good thing_; she'd get new prettier white teeth and she'd also get visited by the tooth fairy, some fairy that would give Quinn money. (Which Quinn thought was kind of creepy. She didn't want someone sneaking into her room!)

And so now Quinn was stuck on the kitchen floor, pushing her tooth back and forth, and getting more and more agitated every second because she wanted it _gone_.

"Finn?" Quinn asked politely, her hand still in her mouth, making her words sound all jumbled.

Finn looked up from playing with his car, and smiled a goofy grin when he noticed her hand in her mouth, "Yes Quinn?"

"Can you pull my tooth out?" she asked, taking her hand out of her mouth to grab his arm. Finn looked at her hand for a couple of seconds wrapped around his wrist, and shook it off, placing her hand in her lap. He shook his head.

"No." he said bending over to play with his cars again.

Quinn huffed quietly, and then randomly smacked him on the head.

"Why not?", she asked stubbornly, pleading at him with her eyes. She had seen her mother do it once; make her eyes all big and pretty while pouting out her lips and it always resulted in positive results.

Finn shook his head, "Don't want to do it, do it yourself,"

He then picked up his car and left the room.

Quinn stared after him before huffing and sticking her hand in her mouth, wiggling her tooth back and forth and side to side. She heard someone ring on the doorbell, but pointedly ignored it. She was mad: mad at Finn for being mean, mad at Mrs. Hudson for not being more helpful, and mad at herself for not being brave enough to just yank her tooth out.

Mrs. Hudson walked by, giving Quinn a disapproving glance for not answering the doorbell (Quinn was six, it wasn't her job to answer the door!) and Quinn heard whispering. Quinn didn't really care who it was, (but got up from wiggling her tooth anyway), and peeked out into the hallway.

It was Noah, carrying a bag. Quinn watched him for a moment, her eyes automatically noticing his cut lip and black eye. He must have tripped down the stair again, she thought disinterestedly, going back into the kitchen. She was just in the process of wiggling her tooth around again, when she felt someone flick the back of her head.

She turned around, her face turning red as she noticed him laughing quietly behind her.

She hated him sometimes.

"What happened to your face?" she asked, instead of doing what she really wanted to do (which was punch him in the face.)

Noah shrugged, sitting next to her on the tiled floor, "I tripped, and I'm staying over at Finn's house tonight."

Quinn scowled, "Again?" she asked. She always stayed over at Finn's house whenever she came over. (The term 'Church' actually meant going to church and then her parents getting drunk on margaritas all night. In conclusion, Quinn spent most Wednesday night's at Finn's house.)

Noah smirked. "Well, you have to deal with me too now."

Quinn didn't like this idea. They weren't in the same class now because Quinn's parents didn't want her hanging around 'that Jew'. Quinn didn't really know what a Jew was, it sounded like a type of chicken to her, but her parents had gotten so agitated that they had demanded that Quinn be put into another class. So Noah being here wasn't a good idea. Quinn didn't want to get into trouble, but what was she supposed to do about it?

"Fine," Quinn said angrily, her hand automatically reaching for her loose tooth.

Noah watched interestedly for a couple for seconds, before leaning in towards her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Quinn looked at him for a couple of seconds, and shook her head.

"I'm trying to pull my tooth out," she said, her face growing red with embarrassment when Noah started laughing.

"You're doing it wrong," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling it out of her mouth, "Let me help."

Quinn nodded thankfully, and bunched her hands in her skirt. She didn't know what to expect, but she was a little surprised when Noah stuck two of his fingers in her mouth.

"Which tooth is it again?" the seven year old asked. Quinn, unclenching one of her hands, pointed to one of her bottom teeth. Noah nodded once, and Quinn closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worse.

It didn't hurt that badly. Maybe a little sting, a little uncomfortable pull, but not horribly painful.

"You can open your eyes now Quinn," Noah said. Quinn opened them slowly, a smile flitting across her face as she looked at the little tooth in Noah's palm.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Hudson said from the doorway. Quinn gave her a smile, and Finn's mother smiled.

"Look like losing your tooth wasn't such a bad thing after all. Let me get some Kleenex." She left the room.

Noah handed Quinn her tooth, and Quinn smiled. "Thanks Noah," she said, leaning over to give him a hug. Noah pulled away, his nose crinkled in distaste.

"Gross, now I got girl cooties," he said, swatting away imaginary bugs. Quinn laughed, and stood up. "Want to go find Finn and play tag?" she asked. Noah nodded, and stood up next to her.

"Where is he?" Noah asked. Quinn shook her head,

"I think my cooties affected him more than it did you. Either that or he's just freakishly scared of girls hands,"

Noah laughed, "That's probably it,"

Both started walking towards the staircase, neither glimpsing the smile that flitted across along Mrs. Hudson's face.


End file.
